One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 28
Alexander walked through the forest with his head down. "I'm not running anymore... Terry, Yukihara.. I'm going to find you both." "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOUR SORRY ASS TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?!!!" Fantasia screamed, constantly knocking Blitz around. "You just won't go down will you?!" Blitz walked like a zombie. "Come on.. I don't want to be alone." He whispered. "Anastasia... Come here." "You're not going to let me go peacefully are you? And what the hell is wrong with your voice?!" Fantasia smashed her staff against his chest, knocking the air out of him and breaking a rib. Alexander placed his hand on her head. "Oh great. I swear if this is Red I'm going to lose my mind!!" "My name is Alexander." He smiled. "And this is now my fight... This is for my family." Alexander stepped forward. "You're one of Leone's bounty hunters aren't you?" Blitz laughed. "So what if I am? You're merely a peasant and should refer to your King with grace." "He's not the King.. Nor will he ever be. That spot is reserved for the heir to the throne. My name is Alexander, I'm the one who lived, I am the Prince of this kingdom. And I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Alexander got in a fighting stance. He eyed Blitz as he yawned. "Oh well. Another royal to the slaughter. I think it was that little bitch that I dealt with.. What was her name again? Reina? She didn't stand a chance. Dumb broad." "Don't talk about my sister like that." Alexander growled as he made the first move. He dodged the flurry of rocks Blitz kicked towards him, and dealt a sliding high kick into his gut. Blitz flew backwards and rolled to his feet, holding his stomach, before he could look up he was bombarded with attack after attack, random punches and kicks that kept him off balance. His vision started to blur until everything was indistinguishable. Alexander stopped halfway and double punched him in his chest, knocking him out. Fantasia leaned against Alexander. "Thanks fam. He was getting on my nerves." "Sorry. It was just that I couldn't take his presence anymore." "It's alright. So since you're in the ass kicking mood. There's another guy." "Sorry lady. I have a kingdom to save..." Alexander started to walk away but was cut off by Faust. "Mr. Faust, I have my answer." Faust nodded. "No need to tell me. I know what's in your heart. And I'm proud of you." He saw Fantasia in the background stomping on Blitz' unmentionables. "Dammit Fantasia! He's already down!" "Shut it Faust!! He may be down but he's not out!!" She responded. "Ok tired of these jackasses following me and shit!! Can't I just go to one island, just fucking one!!" Faust laughed and Alexander looked confused. "You know this lady?" "Sadly yes. She's in my pirate crew. I told you I was a pirate right?" "I believe so... But her?" "Hey, she was there before I was. I had no say in inviting her." Faust shrugged. "But with her around there's never a dull moment." "Well I can tell. She's pretty loud and vulgar." "You have no idea. I've been in the crew for only a month and her and Ashlynn have been drunk off their asses spouting nonsense for days." "Didn't Ash-Kun stop drinking?" "Alexander.. That was 14 years ago." "Whoa.... Times have changed." "You don't know the half of it." Fantasia glared down at Blitz' unconscious body. "I'm going to rob this guy.." She said to herself as she started to loot him of his belongings. She found several masks identical to the one he was wearing, a few throwing knives, a pair of keys and 400 . "Nice haul." She spun the key around her finger. "It's been nice robbin ya!" She turned away then turned back to stomp on him again. Alexander and Faust stared at Fantasia with looks of worry. "You think she'll stop soon?" Alexander asked. "A snowball has a better chance in hell." Faust nodded. - Jericho looked around the burnt town as he removed his hood to let the rain drench him as well. He exhaled. "I miss my sword... I'm gonna kick Red's ass." He started to walk through the town. The people looked at him as he did, each one of them started to clap. "Huh?" A man and a little boy stepped forward. "You saved my son, and prevented our town from being burned down. And for that we are all I'm your debt. Thank you young man. If there's anything you need please don't be afraid to ask." "I couldn't possibly ask anything of you guys. It seems like you have problems to deal with anyway." "We thank you young man.. What is your name?" "My name? It's Jericho. Jericho D. Ryder." "Jericho D. Ryder... We will remember that name. You'll always be welcomed to our town. No, to our island." Jericho nodded. "I appreciate this." He kept walking. He started to feel the entire island, and located Kent and the others. "There they are." Jericho started running as he breached the town into the forest. - Kent brushed himself off and grabbed Leone, placing him over his shoulder. "When you wake up you're takings to that girl you kidnapped." "Yeah! And don't you forget it punk!" Sinbad added, as he and Kent high fived. Liana exhaled. "I work for an idiot. But I wouldn't have it any other way." - Rhea sat up and rubbed her head. She looked over to Ashlynn who was barely keeping herself awake. "It's alright.. Go to sleep I'll be fine.. We just need to worry about finding out where that masked man is." "Masked man... Maybe we should've told Faust..." Ashlynn dropped her head and fell asleep. "Goodnight.." Rhea smiled and kissed her forehead. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Chapters Category:Stories